wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Pensife Puretrigger
*Doctor Puretrigger }} Dr. Pensife Puretrigger, M.D. is a Gnomeregan-born doctor of the Ardent Circle and is an experienced physician, surgeon and engineer. He looks to the world with a positive attitude and a can-do spirit. His goal in life is to never let a patient down, and he will always push everyone he meets to serve the greater good, even an enemy. He prefers to work on the sidelines or behind the scenes as a reliable medic, though he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty if the situation calls for it. Physical Description An average sized gnome, both in height and weight. His green hair is well-kept with a clean 'stache and beard combo. Pensife is not strong. Not at all. He usually needs assistance just picking up some of his own equipment. Pensife is also not particularly agile, but his small size and light weight allow him to transport himself relatively quickly, as well as being a small target to hit in general. For his gear, he typically wears a set of goggles which he is constantly upgrading. He is also known to wear a variety of bright colors in his everyday wardrobe. His preferred casual accessory is a vest. Personality Pensife puts most of his focus into his intellectual work. He has been around for a while, and knows pretty well how the world works. His experience in his field of work has also taught him a lot. Those are pluses. On the other hand, he is so incredibly dull when it comes to situations that aren't technical or related to medicine. He also tends to be so blunt that sometimes people get the wrong idea, but all of his interactions generally end with people getting the right idea and realizing he's a pure little gnome just as his name suggests. He's never left anyone with a bad impression, unless of course they pose some sort of threat! History Gnomeregan Pre-Disaster Pensife grew up in Gnomeregan and got most of his education there. He studied both medicine and engineering, but focused on a more medical branch of engineering. Post-Disaster He temporarily moved to Ironforge before moving back to help with the construction of New Tinkertown once it was deemed safe. He didn't travel to Stormwind City for the first time until after the cataclysm. However, he still calls New Tinkertown his home and actively supports the reclamation of Gnomeregan. Guilds The Nightfall Vanguard (formerly The Skydin Clan) Got most of his field experience working here, and traveled to many places in the world for the first time in his life. Met Rosemary Glasford here. The White Sigil During his time with the Nightfall Vanguard, Pensife had worked with the humanitarians at the White Sigil, offering his medical skills whenever they needed his help. After the Nightfall Vanguard disbanded, Pensife found work and a new home with this guild, and honed his medical skills further. Harboson Company Pensife worked here briefly after reuniting with and joining after her. He gained experience working with customers and helping to run the shop, which focused on herbs and medicines. Ardent Circle Pensife most recently joined the folks at the Ardent Circle, once again after being offered an invitation to join by Rosemary Glasford. He currently works as the guild's doctor. Other Pensife had long periods of downtime between each guild after the White Sigil. During his longest drought, up to the Harboson Company, Pensife spent a lot of time doing lab work in New Tinkertown, particularly studying the void and its healing properties. He resumed this private lab work after quitting the Harboson Company, and did so up until he joined the Ardent Circle. Quotes "This won't take long." Trivia Pensife doesn't drink alcohol. After one sip of wine at a wine-tasting with Rosemary Glasford, he ended needing to be fished out of a canal. External Links Wyrmrest Accord Pensife - WoW Armory Category:Gnome